Song Based One-Shots
by Mejju
Summary: These are a collection of Song based one-shots. They are not song fics and will contain portions of the song. Will use multiple characters. Pairings include: Solangelo I don't own PJO or The Hero's of Olympus.
1. Nico and Solangelo

**1\. Land of the Dead by Voltaire**

Nico smiled sarcastically as music flowed his headphones.

He dodged a well aimed leap, killing the monster in one slice.

Several slashes, stabs, leaps, and dodges later Nico stood surrounded by monster dust.

Walking away Nico picked up his fallen Ipod, putting his headphones on.

 _"In the Land of the Dead,_

 _Heck boy, ain't it grand?_

 _I'm the Overlord of the Underworld,_

 _'Cause I hold Horrors Hand."_

 _ **((((((((((ThisIsAPageBreak)(ThisIsAPageBreak)(ThisIsAPageBreak)(ThisIsAPageBreak))))))))))**_

 **2\. Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield**

Will Solace hummed along to the radio blaring through the Apollo cabin.

 _"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine,_

 _I got a love and I know that it's all mine."_

Wills' thoughts drifted and he found himself thinking of Nico Di Angelo, his boyfriend.

It was ironic, really, that a son of Apollo would fall for a son of Hades.

He didn't mind though, they were their own people, not their fathers. Nothing anyone said about Nico or his relationship with him would change it.

When things got bad Nico would show up with a small smile and distract him from his troubles.

They would spent hours laying by the river, dangling their feet in the cool water just talking.

Time seems to stop around Nico, the world paused-

"Will?"

Will looked up to see Nico in the doorway, holding out a hand to him. The other holding a McDonalds bag and 2 Cokes.

Life is Great.

 **Hey Guys(and Girls),**

 **Kuro here. Hope you all like it.**

 **If you find any errors (or complaints) please tell me.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heros of Olympus series.**

 **I do not own any song used in this chapter.**

 **If you have a request feel free to leave it in a review or message me.**

 **-Kuro**


	2. More Solangelo

**3\. I'm walking on sunshine by Aly and AJ**

Nico looked at a framed picture on the wall.

It was of him and Will on their first date. Will was grinning like a madman and he was blushing so hard he looked like a ripe Tomato.

Nico chuckled, remembering that day.

'Nico paced around his cabin, checking his phone every few minuites. A few(very frustrating) minuites later Nicos phone buzzed.

"Hey,

I'm on my way over, see you soon.

Will"

A week ago Will had asked Nico on a date.

Then Nico was internally cheering. But now?

Now Nico was a ball of nerves.

He had never been on a date before. What if he did something wrong?

A knock on the door broke Nico from his panic attack. Nico composed himself and answsered the door.

Standing in the doorway was Will Solace, Nicos crush. At that moment Will looked like a Greek God, surrounded by a sillouette of sunlight and grinning.

Later in the day Nico realized that there was nothing to worry about.

Talking to Will was effortless, like sunlight lighting up the day.

Nico grinned as he was pulled to Wills' side, Will took a picture as a reminder of their first date, and the many more to come.

10 years later Nico smiles as his phone blares-

 _"I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)_

 _I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)_

 _And don't it feel good (Hey!) Alright Now"_

Signaling that his husband of 7 years and the love of his life was calling him.

 **Hey Guys(and Girls),**

 **Kuro here. Hope you all like it.**

 **If you find any errors (or complaints) please tell me.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heros of Olympus series.**

 **I do not own any song in this chapter.**

 **If you have a request feel free to leave it in a review or message me.**

 **This song was requested by Nico Di Awesome.**

 **-Kuro**


	3. Refletions on the Past

**PLEASE READ!**

 **DarkSiren49 has brought it to my attention that we are not allowed to use copyrighted material.**

 **I didnot realize that I had not put a disclaimer up for any of the songs used.**

 **Instead of taking my story down or changing the lyrics I will post the disclaimers in this and all following chapters. Thank You.**

 **I Kurosawa-Chan donot own any song put into my story including; "Land of the Dead" by Voltaire, Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield, or "I'm Walking on Sunshine" by Aly and AJ(or Katrina and The Waves)**

 **I am not making money from said songs or using them for any purpose other than in my story.**

 **From this point forward I will not use songs unless someone has requested it.**

 **-Kuro**

 **4\. This Oneshot doesn't contain a song.**

Hazel stared into the distance. The world had changed, for better or for worse she didn't know.

No one she knew was alive. Not her mother or best friend, not even her hometown had remained the same.

She had gained a brother though, and maybe a new best friend in Frank Zhang.

Her brother, Nico, had rescued her from the Underworld. Hazel loves her brother even if he slips up and calls her Bianca sometimes.

Hazel smiled and thought of all te new friends she had made.

Frank, Nico, Percy, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Jason, and many more.

She realzed that even though her new life was different from her past in was better.

She had lots of friend who saw past her curse, who wanted her, and would stand by her no matter what.

 **5\. This Oneshot doesn't contain a song.**

Nico realized that he had made the right choice when trusting Jason with his biggest secret.

Well, he hadn't had a choice in the matter, but Jason had understood and told nobody.

Jason had found out his crush on Percy, though at the time it was more of Hero Worship than love.

Jason hadn't treated him different like Nico had expected. That expectation probably can from living in the past.

He had finally told Percy and was content. He was over his crush, now it was no big deal.

Though he may be developing another one.

 **Hey Guys(and Girls),**

 **Kuro here. Hope you all like it.**

 **If you find any errors (or complaints) please tell me.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heros of Olympus series.**

 **If you have a request feel free to leave it in a review or message me.**

 **-Kuro**


End file.
